Trust Me
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: A voice is inside Emma's head telling her to trust it and that their love is meant to be. But Emma doesn't trust the voice or herself where her heart is concered. Read more to find out who the mystery voice belongs to. Even I don't know.
1. The Voice

**Trust Me**

_**Author's Note: I originally posted this under the account Maggie Stone and sadly I allowed this story to die out. I have decided to repost it here under my main account and finally finish this wonderful story. I totally forgot what email account I used when I first started to post the story. So the orignal version is still posted. I have decided to change direction -- so if you decide to check the orignal and THINK you have figured out who is Emma's soul mate -- I'm here to tell you -- FOOLED YOU! -- Evil Laugh -- I still haven't decided who should be Emma's soul mate. **_

**THE VOICE**

_It is dark and lonely lying here without you in my arms. I'm going quite mad just thinking of your sweet smile. Of the way face lights up when you are happy or angrily. I love how you show so much emotion with me whenever I please you or displease you._

Emma tossed and turned in her sleep as an dark figure watched silently.

_I want you always. I need you. I must have you. Posses you._

Emma's eyes flew opened as she stared at the empty chair that was by her side. "Hello. Anyone in here?" She asked softly. She sat up in bed and looked wildly around her expecting to see someone. When she didn't see anyone she shook her head. "I heard someone thinking in here. Someone had to be in here just now. But who?"

She got out of bed and walked out of her bedroom into the dark and lonely hallway. "Anyone around?"

_I'm here. You have to just find me._

_Where are you? Who are you?_ Emma closed her eyes and thought.

_You have to find me to find out. Don't be afraid you will be pleased._

_How do I know that you wouldn't hurt me?_ Emma thought.

_I love you. You have to trust me._

_I can't_. Emma opened her eyes once again. "Hello?" She called.

_Trust me. Trust our love._

"I can't." Emma said out loud softly.

_You wont find me till you can trust our love Emma._

"Than I will never find you." With that Emma walked future down the hallway to the kitchen to make an light snack.

_Trust me. Trust yourself._

"I can't." Emma repeated angrily as she began to make an bowl of cereal.

_Why?_

"Because I don't want to get hurt again." Emma whispered.

_I would never hurt you. I love you. You are mine and I'm yours. Forever._

"I don't believe you." Emma said as she carried the bowl over to the table and sat down. She lifted the spoon to her mouth and took and spoonful of corn flakes.

_Trust our love._

"What love?" Emma asked forcefully banging her spoon into her bowl. She spatted some milk over the side.

_Ever lasting love._

Emma snorted at that.

_As soon as you open your heart up you will trust yourself and me. Our love is meant to be._

"Who the hell are you?" Emma pounded her fist onto the table.

_Trust in our love and you will know._

"I don't trust anyone." Emma said angrily. She jerked the spoon up to her lips and she shoveled it into her mouth.

_No. What about the Mutant X._

"They don't expect anything from me expect for my powers to help other Mutants." Emma said softly.

_You trust your friends._

"They would never hurt me." Emma said with tears running down her checks. She put the spoon back in the empty bowl.

_I would never hurt you._

"Ya fucking right. Who the hell are you? Why wouldn't you tell me who the hell you are than." Emma jerked her chair backwards and got up. She carried the bowl over to the sink and rinsed it out.

_Trust me._

"No!" Emma said forcefully. She placed the bowl into the empty dish washer and turned out the light and started back toward her room.

_Trust our love. Trust yourself._

"Leave me the hell alone." Emma wanted to shout but she knew if she did the others would rush out and she would have to lie to them.

_Our love is meant to be Emma. You know it and there is running away from it._

"Good night." Emma said as she got back into bed.

_Trust me._

"No." Emma murmured before falling into an deep sleep.


	2. The Next Morning

**A/N: This early repost is just for you Matt.**

**The Next Morning**

_Trust me._

Emma awoke to sunlight steaming through her window. She sat up and looked around her and saw that she was alone. _Who are you?_

_You soul mate._

_Who are you?_ Emma's soul asked again.

_Trust me._

_Why?_

_Trust our love._

_You wouldn't fucking tell me who the hell you are. So why the hell should I trust you?_ Emma frowned darkly as she got out of bed. She began to undress when she stopped mid pull on her nite shirt. _Aw can you leave me alone._

_No._

_Why the hell not!_

_It's not like I can see you. I'm just inside your heart._

_You have an point. _With that Emma got out of her night clothes and put on her terry cloth robe and tied it around her waist. _Why can I hear you when I don't even know who you are?_

_Trust in our love._

Emma snorted as she allowed her door to slid open. _Yea right._ She walked out into the hallway on the way to the bathroom.

_You are my soul mate and I'm yours._

_Where you stop saying that all ready!_ Emma turned on the shower and waited for it to get to the temperance she liked. She could tell that Brennan was up before her. He liked his showers cold. As she finally found the right temperance not to hot and not to cold she untied her robe and slipped out of it. She turned to the door and hung it up. She turned back to the shower and stepped in. She sighed deeply as the water rushed down her head to her body. She stayed under the water allowing the water to run down her face.

_Why are you so afraid to love?_

_What has love done to me in my life? It has only hurt me in the long and short run. Love ya right another excuse to beat me. _Emma jerked her hands up to her wet hair and she shoved it backwards as she tipped her head up to the shower head allowing the spray to beat down on her face.

_Not all love hurts._

_Tell it to someone who is more of an sucker than me._ Emma brought her head out of the spray and reached up for her shampoo. She squashed some onto her hand and than replaced it back onto the shelf. She smiled as she saw that Adam's shampoo and condition were in their usual place right next to hers. She put her hands to her head and began to rub the shampoo in.

_Trust me._

_No_. Emma rinsed her head under the shower. She than reached up for the condition and did the same thing with it that she did with the shampoo. She left her hands stroking her hair as she glanced down at the soap dish. Her eyes twinkled as she saw Shalimar's cat shape soap in it's usual spot.

_Trust yourself._

_Hell no._ Emma ducked her head under the spray once more to wash the condition out of her all ready feeling smooth silk hair._ Leave me the hell alone all ready._

_I can't._

_Why the fuck not?_ Emma turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She ringed out her short hair for an moment before standing straight again. She reached for her towel and saw that Adam's was in it's usual space just next to hers.

_I love you._

_Well I don't love you! _Emma dried off and carefully hung her towel back next to Adams'. She turned and took her robe off the hook and put it back on. She hit the open key to the bathroom door and saw an sleepy Jesse standing before her. "Hey Jesse the shower's all yours."

"Thanks Em." Jesse smiled and stepped passed Emma into the bathroom.

Emma tried to read Jesse's mind but his mind was blank.

_Trust our love._

"Why are you looking at me like that." Jesse asked curious as Emma stared into his eyes. "I'm blank as an doorknob Emma. Sorry."

Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry Jesse. I know that I shouldn't try to read your mind without your permission but I ..."

_Trust our love._

"What?" Jesse asked concerned at the stricken look that came over Emma's face.

Emma shook her head. "It's noting Jesse. Sorry again." _Who are you?_

_You will not see my face until you trust our love._

"Sure no problem." Jesse said placing his fingers onto the door keypad. "Emma if you ever want to talk you know that I'm around."

_Trust me my love._

"I know and thanks Jesse." Emma smiled and started back to her bedroom. _Why couldn't I read Jesse?_

_You wouldn't see my face until you trust in our love._

Jesse watched Emma walk to her room and enter. He still had the concerned look on his face. He hit the closed button and the door hissed shut.

_I will never see your face than._ Emma soul said as she removed her robe and began to dress for the day. She decided to wear one of her favorite outfits. An brown skirt that reached down to her ankles and an blaze long sleeved cotton shirt. She walked to the mirror and looked into it as she brushed her hair. Perhaps I'll put an barrette in it to hold it back. She smiled as she blew dried her hair. She put an barrette in the back and liked the look. She reached into her jewelry box and removed the necklace that Adam had gotten her for her birthday and few months ago.

_Trust me._

"No!" Emma said firmly as she stood up and walked to her door and hit the open button. She walked out of the room as she door hissed open.


	3. Adam Reaches Emma

**Adam Reaches Emma**

_Hello love._

_I'm not your love._ Emma walked into the common room and smiled over at Brennan and Adam who were in an heated game of checkers. "Who's winning?"

"I am." Both of the men said without looking up.

Emma smiled as she sat down in the chair that faced them. She tried to read their minds to see if they were the ones who was playing with her mind. But once again she came up blank.

_Stop trying to find me Emma. You will not until you trust in my love._

_No!_ Emma closed her eyes and tried to connect with the outside world to see if she could pick up the creep who was doing this to her.

"Hey Em. Are you ok?" Shalimar asked with concern in her voice as she walked up behind her best friend.

Emma opened her eyes and titled her head backwards so that Shalimar was upside down. She tried to read the other woman's mind to see if she was in her mind. But of course nothing.

_Trust me._

"Emma!" Shalimar asked more concern than ever. She knew that her friend was trying to read her. Normally she would be put off about this intrusion but seeing the look in Emma's eyes she knew that her best friend was in need of ... Something.

Adam and Brennan looked up at the note in Shalimar voice.

"Emma!" Adam said getting up from his place at the table.

Emma brought her head back to face the table with unseeing eyes.

_Love is an most powerful thing Emma. Trust in it and you will be protected._

_No!_

_Why are you so afraid of love?_

_It hurts._

"Emma..." Adam bent down so that he could look into the young woman's eyes. He didn't like what he saw.

"Adam what's wrong with Emma?" Brennan asked getting up and walking over to his friends and teammates.

"Hey what's going on?" Jesse asked walking into the room.

"Something is up with Emma." Brennan said not taking his eyes off Emma.

"Yea I figured. After she tried to read my mind this morning." Jesse said joining his friends.

_Why does love hurt you?_

_Because anyone I ever loved has used me or abandoned me._

_Your parents._

_Yes_

"Emma come back to me. Tell me what's wrong." Adam said forcefully looking deep into Emma's eyes.

_Who else?_

_All those strangers who my parents chose over me. All those drunks and stoners. _

_What did they do to you?_

_They used me._

_"Jesse_ morph intothe lab and get me my bag." Adam said not looking away from Emma.

Jesse morphed in and out of the room quickly. "Here we go Adam." He said handing the bag over to Adam.

"Thank you." Adam opened the bag and pulled out the tester that he used whenever the Mutant X's powers needed recharging. He run it over Emma's body starting from head to feet. Than tried once again from feet up to her head. He sighed and put the tester back into his bag. "Normal. She is fine. "

"What the hell do you mean she is fine. She's comatose dammit." Shalimar said angrily looking down at Emma.

"I mean she doesn't need any medical treatment." Adam said still not taking his eyes off of Emma's face. _Emma if you can hear me than listen to me. Come back to me. Come back to us. What is it making you afraid. Tell me we can work things out._

_How did they use you?_

_They beat and raped me._

_The Strangers._

_Yes and my parents. My parents molested me when I was only two years old._

_My God. You remember that?_

_Yes. My trust was ruined than._

_But you trust the Mutant X._

_In time yes._

_Why?_

_They only want to help me. They don't know everything. Not even ..._

_Adam._

_Yes not even Adam._

_Confide in him. Trust him to help you to forgive your parents._

_Forgive my parents. Are you out of you fucking mind. Forgive those monsters who stole my innocence when I was only two years old!_

_Yes. It is the only way for you to trust our love Emma. You must forgive your parents._

_No! Never!_

_Emma come back to us. What ever you are afraid of come back and let me help you._ Adam voice came suddenly into Emma's mind. Emma blinked and looked straight into Adam's eyes. "Adam."

"Welcome back." Adam smiled softly at the young woman. "Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter." Emma said still not taking her eyes off of Adam's face. _Can I trust him._

_Yes it's the only way._

_Would you like to confide in me?_ Adam thought.

"Yes." Emma said.

_Here or the lab._ Adam asked without words.

"My bedroom." Emma said.

Adam nodded and stood up. He held out his hand so that Emma could take it.

Emma took his hand and felt more at peace than she ever had. _It's always been this way since the day I met Adam._

_He is your protector. But so am I._

Adam led the way out of the room.

The others watched with wonder on their faces. They wanted to follow after and find out what the hell was going on but knew that somehow Emma's trust was involved. So they stayed put and prayed that Emma would trust them enough to confide in them also.


	4. Author's Note

I think I will end it here... We don't really need to know who is Emma's mysterious lover is now do we.

J/K keep tuning in. I still don't know who Emma's mysterious lover is either. I am going to keep Emma and you through a lot of twist and turns through this story so don't think that it's **ONE **person yet. **HE** or **SHE **may or may not be Emma's soul mate.

Still tuned ...


	5. In Emma's Bedroom

**In Emma's Bedroom**

**Chapter Rating Warning: T**

_Trust in our love._

Emma slid open her bedroom and led Adam in. She listened as the door slid shut behind them. "I love automatic doors don't you?"

"They do come in handy at times." Adam said with an smile. _What's wrong Emma?_

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

_Trust Adam to help you Emma darling._

_Why did you go into yourself back there? _Adam knew that Emma could read his thoughts. It probably would be more comfortable confiding in him, if she knew the others could not hear what they were saying.

_That's the truth Adam. I don't want the others to know just yet._ Emma looked into Adam's eyes as she sat down on her unmade bed. "Sit next to me please." She patted the bed beside her.

Adam sat down. _Whenever you are ready._

_Trust in our love._

Emma closed her eyes. She thought back to when she was two years old. When her parents raped her over and over again.

_Emma what is wrong. I can tell something is wrong._ Adam's thought pierced straight into Emma's soul.

_Trust me._

Emma opened her eyes and looked at Adam. "I want you Adam. I need you. I want you to make love to me." With those words Emma moved forward to kiss Adam's mouth.

Adam turned his face sideways so that Emma could only kiss his check. _What's going on Emma?_ He tried again.

Emma placed a gentle hand on his chin. She turned his head back so that she could see his eyes. "Like I said Adam I want you to make love to me. I need you too." She once again moved another inch so that her mouth could meet his. She tried to force his mouth open with her tongue ... but he wouldn't open his mouth. She wrapped her arms quickly around his neck and pulled him even closer to her, as she contiuned to demand access to his mouth.

_No! _Adam brought his hands up to meet Emma's. He gently jerked her arms away from his head. He broke the kiss. He shook his head, as he stood up and walked over to the far wall. _Emma tell me what's going on. Let me help you._

Emma stood up and began to remove her long sleeve cotton shirt from her body. She let it fall at her feet as she began to unbutton the back button of her brown skirt that reached to her ankles.

_Emma you don't know what you are doing. Stop please._ Adam pleaded.

"No." Emma said. She moved to stand just an inch from Adam. She placed her hands gently to his face and caressed his face as she looked pleading into his eyes. "Please Adam. Do this for me. I need you now. I only want you."

_Why are you trying so hard to assure yourself? _Adam thought questioned Emma gently.

_Yes Emma why?_

_Stay the hell away from me._

"What do you mean. I want you Adam I always wanted you since the first time I met you." Emma responded.

_Do you love me? Or do you just have lust for me? _Adam questioned in a reasonable tone.

"What does love have to do with it?" Emma questioned honestly. She knew that she could never lie to Adam.

_Love has everything to do with it, Emma_. Adam said gently.

Emma snorted through her nose.

_Love is like an red rose ..._

_Don't spout poetry to me you sick bastard who is too afraid to show your face to me._

_Talk to me Emma. Tell me what's in your past._ Adam thought as he stared deep into Emma's eyes trying to reach her soul.

"Love doesn't mean a damn thing to me Adam. It means so many things. All I know is what I want at this moment and that is _you_. So have me." Emma said softly.

_No Emma._ Adam refused.

"Why the fuck not. I know that you want me. Not because I can read your mind but because you are a man and I'm a woman. You have your needs just as I have mine. Why the fuck can't we fuck each other?" Emma demanded as she pushed her body against Adam's. She moved her hands from his face to the wall behind him.

_Emma don't do this to yourself. You deserve better than this._

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME THE FUCKING ALONE!**_

_**NO!**_

_**YES!!**_

_Trust in our love._

_I may have needs Emma, but I will not make love to you_. Adam thought softly. He didn't move an inch, he just waited for Emma to come back to her right senses, and move on her own accord.

"What if I did all the work." Emma said. She moved her right leg up to wrap around Adam's torso, to his ass. "I know how. I have done it before." She said huskily. She leaned even closer. "I have learned how to please a man. And a woman." She licked his chin. "Just think of what you want, and I'll make it happen. All you have to do is remain silent and I'll fulfill every fanasty that you ever dreamt." She breathed in his ear. "You don't even have to see me, you can see whomever you please."

_No Emma._ Adam thought firmly. He felt his groin grow harder than it all ready was. But he made himself resist the incredible beautiful woman who was leaning into him with just her bra and thong underwear on. _I would only see you, only you._ His thoughts came out of him unwanting. He fought to remain in control but he felt himself slipping. _Oh God, you are driving me insane._

Emma smiled. She put her foot back on the ground, removed her hands from the wall. She moved them to her back, unhooking her bra. She slowly removed the bra from her chest. Revealing soft small breasts, that were hard as jewels. Her hands went down to her hips, a she slowly removed her thong underwear from her body. She allowed the underwear to fall to her feet. Placing her hands once again against the wall. She stepped from the legs of the underwear. She brought her right leg once again to Adam's hip, and around to his ass. "Make love to me Adam."

_**NO!**_ _Emma you can't' do this to yourself. Trust in our love._

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_

_**NO!**_

_**YES!**_

_**NEVER!**_

_**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING BOTHERING ME FOR?**_

_**BECAUSE WE ARE SOUL MATES!**_

_**GO BUG SOME OTHER PHATIC LOSER!**_

_Trust in me. Trust in yourself. Trust in our love._

_No!_

_No Emma! Stop this right now and tell me what is troubling you._ Adam thought gently but firmly. Her eyes flashed and he knew he was finally getting through to her. But then she moved her hips forward brushing against his groin and a soft moan left his lips.

Emma smiled once more. She leaned foward and licked his chin, allowing her tongue to make a trail up to his ear. "You know you want me, all you have to do is give in. I'm willing and ready to go." She breathed into his ear.

Adam shook his head and tried to remain in control. But he felt himself slipping even more as he felt his breathing pick up even more than it had. _Oh God, no. I can't. I won't. I mustn't. _He closed his eyes as her mouth met his. His mouth opened to allow her tongue to enter. He returned the kiss with equal passion and heat. He wrapped his arms around her body pulling her even closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He wanted her so much. All he had to do was take what she was freely offering.

Emma quickly lowered her hands from the wall and pulled out his shirt from his pants. She didn't brother to unbutton it. She was more interested in his package than anything else. Her hands quickly went down to his button and she soon had it undone. She quickly unzipped his zipper, and she reached in, and finally got to touch his boxer tent up groin. He moaned in pleasure in her mouth.

The moment her hand touched his groin, Adam Kane came back to his senses. His eyes opened wide as he jerked his head backwards away from her mouth. _No, Emma! We can't do this. I can't have you. _When she tried to lean foward and capture his mouth once again, _No, means No, Emma._

Emma sighed. She removed her hand from his boxers. She removed her leg from Adam. She brought her hands back down to her sides, turning she walked over to her bed. She sank down, bowing her head and began to cry.

_Is this an trick?_ Adam thought. He quickly did up his pants and tucked in his shirt.

"No. I promise I won't try to seduce you Adam." Emma said as brought her face to look over at Adam. "Why are you so different from everyone else that I have known, Adam?"

Adam walked back to his spot on the bed and sat down. _Because I would never hurt you in that way Emma._

Emma threw her arms around Adam's neck and pulled herself closer so that she could feel his warmth.

Adam wrapped his arms around the still naked Emma, pulling her tightly to him. _Who has hurt you Emma?_

"I can't tell you." She said softly, as she buried her face into his neck.

_You can trust me._ Adam thought softly.

When Emma didn't answer, Adam gently moved his neck away, and saw that she had fallen asleep. He gently pulled her back, laid her down softly and he got up. He moved her covers from the end of the bed , and covered the young woman up. _Trust me Emma. I want to help but I need to know what is wrong. _He thought, as he softly stroked her hair back from her face. "Sweet dreams Emma." He said lovely as he bent and gently kissed her lips.

Adam stood back up. He walked to the door and slid the door open. He walked into the hallway, allowing the door to slid close behind him.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

**Author's Note: This had always been my faviorte chapter so far in this story. I have even updated this chapter, adding even more things, that I wanted to express here. Oh, and this chapter is a very important one. It will come up again later on in the story. **


	6. Taking Two out of the Possiblities

**Taking Two out of the Possibilities**

"How is she?" Jesse asked as Adam walked back into the common room.

"Not good. Not good at all." Adam said with an slight shake of his head.

"Can you help her?" Shalimar asked gently never taking her eyes from Adam's face.

"I hope so." Adam said softly. "I hope we **ALL** can help Emma through whatever is going on."

The three young people nodded their heads gently.

"What is she doing now?" Brennan asked.

"She is sleeping." Adam said.

_Trust me_

_Hell no_

_Trust in our love_

_Who the hell are you. Brennan? Shalimar? Is this one of you?_

_I love you Shalimar, do you love me?_ Brennan's thought suddenly burst into Emma's mind.

_I love you Brennan, do you love me? _Shalimar's thought burst into Emma's mind just as Brennan's did.

_Guess not. Jesse? Adam?_

Emma strained to try to hear Adam and Jesse's thoughts, but she came up blank. But Brennan and Shalimar's thoughts played in her mind, and would not leave.

_Trust in our love_

_Who the hell are you?_

_You will not see my face until you trust in our love_

_I hate you Adam! I hate you Jesse!_

Emma didn't really mean what she felt, she was just trying to figure out who the hell was messing with her heart like this. She was trying to figure out who loved her so much without her loving back.

_You will not see my face until you trust in our love._

_What are you afraid of?_

_Nothing_

_Yea fucking right. Than why are you playing mind games like this. Why wouldn't you tell me face to face that you love me so much._

_You must allow your heart to be opened to love. Until you do you will never see my face._

_Shut the hell up._

Emma's eyes snapped opened, and she stared at the far wall. Her hands moved slowly up her naked body under the covers as she felt her desire for ... Anyone will do at this point. She closed her eyes again and imaged Adam. But Adam wasn't naked along with her; he was still dressed. She saw herself throwing herself at him. But he resisted and pushed her away. She saw him comforting her and laid her head down gently on the pillow when she fell asleep.

Emma opened her eyes again, and removed the covers from her. She sat up walking to her dresser. She pulled out a clean pair of panties and her bra. She walked to where her clothes were still on the floor. She put them back on, and walked over to her mirror. She sat down and picked up the brush. She started to brush her hair. Her eyes traveled down and saw that the necklace that Adam gave her for her birthday was still around her neck. She smiled gently.

_Trust in yourself_

_Leave me the hell alone you freak._

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes_

_Why are you torturing me?_

_I'm not._

_What the hell do you call this_

_I'm not doing it._

_Who the hell is than bastard?_

_You_

_What the fuck are you talking about?_

_You are doing this to yourself._

_Yea fucking right_

_You are doing this to yourself by not trusting in my love for you._

_Who the hell are you!_

_Trust me_

Emma stood up, and walked to her door. She slid it open. She walked out into the hallway and headed toward the common room toward her friends ... family.


	7. Confrontion

**Confrontion**

"Hello Emma." Brennan got up, walking over to his friend.

"Hello Bren. How's it going?" Emma smiled relieved to see Brennan.

"Good. How's it going with you?" Brennan asked, as he placed a gentle hand on her right shoulder.

"Excellent." She looked over at Shalimar, and smiled huge at her friend. "Hey Shal."

"Hey Emma." Shalimar smiled back. _I don't feel at all jealous of Brennan's hand on Emma. Wonder why?_

_I'm not an threat that is why._ Emma privately thought into Shalimar's head.

_Why would you be?_ Shalimar thought looking at Emma.

_I know._ Emma thought softly.

Shalimar nodded and went back to reading her book.

"Care to sit down?" Brennan asked waving his free hand over by the sofa where both Adam and Jesse were sitting.

"I'll take the chair if you don't mind." Emma said softly. She couldn't bare to look at either Adam or Jesse, without being able to read their minds. _Which one of them is it?_

_Trust me_

_Who are you_

Brennan led the way to the chair in which Emma wanted to sit down. He stepped back, watching closely to see that Emma sat down safely. _She doesn't look to hot._

_Well thanks an lot Brennan._ Emma suddenly grinned up at Brennan.

_Sorry Emma but it's the truth. _Brennan eyes twinkled. He turned, walked back, and sat down next to Shalimar. _God I love her so. Does she return my feelings?_

_You would never know unless you ask._ Emma put into Brennan's head.

_I'm scared. What if she doesn't return my feelings._ Brennan thought.

_Trust in love._

_Is the love you want me to trust in? The kind that makes you afraid to admit your deepest longings._

_Yes. That is true love._

_It's not for me._

_Yes it is Emma._

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes. What are you so afraid of?_

_Being hurt._

_I wouldn't hurt you._

_Yes you will. You already are._

"Emma." Jesse spoke.

Emma turned her eyes to Jesse but turned her face away after an second of agony. "Leave me alone Jesse."

"What did I do?" Jesse asked hurtful. "Tell me why you are so angry at me?"

"She's angry at me also Jesse." Adam said knowing.

"But why?" Jesse asked looking over at Adam.

"That's for Emma to say." Adam said softly never taking his eyes from Emma.

Emma strained to try to read Adam's thoughts but she drew an blank. _Why could I hear him before but I can't now?_

_Adam?_

"Emma what's going on?" Brennan asked.

Emma looked across the room at Brennan and Shalimar. She held eye contact with both of them. "Nothing why?" She tried to smile but knew she didn't pull it off.

"Why are you so angry at Adam and Jesse?" Shalimar asked.

"I'm not." Emma said quietly.

"Than why can't you meet eye contact with them?" Brennan asked.

"I just don't want to is all." Emma replied.

"So tell us why are you are mad at us." Jesse said.

Emma kept her mouth closed she didn't take her eyes from Brennan and Shalimar.

"Why are you mad at them Em?" Shalimar asked.

"I'm not mad at them." Emma said.

"Why wouldn't you talk to them? I know you and Adam talked in your bedroom two hours ago, but now you wouldn't talk to him or to Jesse." Shalimar commented.

"I just don't feel like talking to them is all." Emma said with an frown.

"But why?" Brennan asked confused.

"I don't know." Emma said softly with tears stinging her eyes.

"It would help you if get it out." Brennan said.

Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't." With that Emma stood up and rushed from the room with tears steaming down her checks.

"What the hell is all this about?" Jesse said frowning as he looked at the empty door way.

"Emma is going through an hard time right now. Only she can straighten it out. When she is ready." Adam said wisely also looking at the empty door way.

"Sorry you two we tried to get her to talk." Brennan shrugged his shoulders looking over at his two friends.

Adam turned to look at Brennan and Shalimar. "Thank you. You did the only thing that anyone could do."

"Yea thanks." Jesse grumbled as he shook his head in anger. "I don't like it when someone is angry at me and wouldn't tell me why! And this whole not talking or looking at me is so childish."

"Emma is confused right now Jesse." Adam said looking at the young Mutant. "When she is ready to deal with whatever is going on inside she will."

"But why in the hell wouldn't she let us help? Why is she pushing us out?" Jesse asked.

"Not all of us." Shalimar said. "She can read me still."

"Me also." Brennan nodded his head.

"Great but she is pushing Adam and me out of her life." Jesse sneered.

Adam thought back to two hours ago in Emma's bedroom. _Somehow I have to find out what is troubling her. She was going to tell me I know she was. But something happened and she acted that way._

"... just don't fucking get it." Jesse was saying.

Adam snapped back to the present time. "Jesse you are young still. You still have an lot to learn about dealing with other people. Not everything has to be laid out plain as day with humans."

"Why the hell not. Computers are so much simpler than Emma." Jesse leaned backwards and folded his hands tightly across his chest.

"You look like an little boy who has to learn to share." Shalimar couldn't help but grin at the site of Jesse.

"Shut up Shalimar." Jesse sneered over at the young woman.

"You know Jesse I am not getting angry over your treatment of me right now. Only because I know you are concerned and confused about Emma. But if you ever tell me to shut up again I will kick your ass all the way until next Tuesday." Shalimar said softly looking straight into Jesse's eyes.

Jesse nodded tightly.

"Humans are not computers Jesse." Adam said getting back to the point. "Emma is just going through an personal trial. And this is the way she is handling it. I'm sure that if anyone of us were going through the same thing we would be doing what Emma is doing now."

"I wouldn't." Jesse snorted.

"Yes you would. If you didn't know which way to turn you would go into yourself." Adam said knowing.

Jesse jumped up from the couch and stormed out of the room.

"He's not handling this real is he?" Brennan said shocked at Jesse's exist.

"He is young. He still has an lot to learn about human nature." Adam sighed looking at the once again empty doorway.


	8. Author's Note 2

All right everyone I have finally narrowed it down to two: Adam and Jesse.

I have always pictured Brennan and Shalimar together thanks to the chemistry that the show gave them during the last part of Season One.

I can picture **BOTH** Adam and Jesse with Emma but right now I don't know who I want to be her soul mate.

Writing Jesse's part in the previous chapter was fun. I don't get that much chance at writing Jesse angry and it felt good to have him angry and confused in the previous chapter.

Keep reading and posting. Tell me who **YOU** think Emma should end up with and why?


	9. Anger

**Anger**

Jesse stormed to Emma's closed door, and banged on the door. "I know you are in there Emma. I'm not fucking going away. So you might as where come out and **TALK** to me."

Emma closed her eyes. She didn't answer. She wanted to. But she couldn't. **NOT **until she figured out **WHOM** was talking to her soul.

"Emma! Open this fucking door now!" Jesse continued to bang on the door.

_Why don't you want to talk to Jesse?_

_Is this you Jesse?_

_You have to find out on your own._

_If this is your doing Jesse, than you are chicken shit._

"Jesse, stop banging on Emma's door." Shalimar angerly said through the door. "Leave her in peace."

"Why the hell should I?" Jesse demanded banging on the locked door once more.

Shalimar jerked Jesse away from Emma's closed door. "Because I said so." She banged her friend against the wall.

"Who died and made you the boss!" Jesse snorted through his nose.

Shalimar jerked Jesse away from Emma's room. "Get the hell away from her Jesse. And grow up for God's shakes."

_Why is Jesse a chicken shit? I thought he was your friend._

_I don't like being played._

_How are you being played?_

_You don't call **THIS **not being fucking played!_

_No._

_Who are you? What are you?_

_Who do you want me to be?_

_What kind of answer is that?_

_Who in your deepest heart do you **WANT** me to be?_

_I don't get it._

_I'm your soul mate, Emma._

_Than tell me **WHO **you are._

_I can't._

_Why not!_

_Because **YOU** have to be willing to be opened to allow **YOUR** soul mate in._

_I knew it._

_Trust me._

_No_

**A/N: This is the last of the reposted chapters. Hopefully I'll have the newest chapter up in a few weeks. If my muse stays with me that is. But if she runs off on me, than I'll have to send Dobby and Kreacher after her. Kreacher will be in a foul mood over the "Mudblood muse who is off partying." **


End file.
